hrcfandomcom-20200214-history
Finland
Tino V. (born 6 December, 1988) is a Finnish comedian. He is neither amazingly popular or hated, merely in the middle. Early Life Tino was born to an unmarried couple, and his mother left before they could ever get married. His father, Eemil, drifted from place to place, taking his son everywhere he went. His father loved him very much and spoiled him, even when they were running short on money. He was a fairly average child, not too bright but not stupid, either. Other kids picked on him for being small, but he did not exactly take it all to heart. He never made a lot of friends, but he played with small animals, or his imaginary friends. They stayed in Jyväskylä until Tino was 12. Then, they moved to Winchester, England. There, Tino was taught English and he finished high school there. Long before he even entered high school, Tino knew he wanted to go to America for college. And because he almost always got what he wanted, he was shipped off to Florida when he was just turning 18. He did not like it there at all, so he decided to move to California. He never intended to be a comedian, but because of a few friends he met on the road, telling him that he was an amazing story teller, he tried his hand at it. And would you look at that, he actually became one! Career Tino had a shaky start, considering his main goal in life was not necessarily to be a comedian. He found, though, that if he just spoke what came to mind, in a way that made even terrible stories found funny, people would laugh! When he moved to California, he met some friends on the road, and they were always interested in his stories. They inspired him to become a comedian, though he was not sure how. He used his trusty friend, the internet, and figured out that all he needed to do was just act as an amateur in a comedy club! So he found the nearest one and decided to give it a shot. He was surprised when he got fairly good responses and feedback, so he decided to do it again. And again. And again. His 20th birthday, he was contacted by a talent scout, and they told him they wanted to make him a professional. At first, he did not know whether he really wanted to deal with fame and all that, but he took a shot. He has done two tours, once in the west and again in the east, and he loves getting to travel. He seems to be a fairly liked comedian, though there are always people who do not like someone. Tino loves preforming and does not pay any mind to the haters. He does not take criticism very well, but he tries his best to incorporate the changes critics think would be helpful. He is a very lighthearted man, and his acts reflect that, even though some pretty terrible things happen to the poor fellow. Personal Life A very smiley young man, there does not seem to be a thing in the world that can get Tino down. He is always looking on the bright-side of life and always has, and he generally appreciates everything. His slow climb to fame was, in his eyes, a very interesting experience and he hopes he can keep living this way for a while. He is very kind to everyone, and his acts hardly ever pick fun at anyone but himself. The young man is openly homosexual, though he claims he is not interested in a relationship. He is a very open guy, in both mind and actions, in that he loves to share personal things. In his acts, it is basically all he does. The only thing he has ever hidden is his surname. "It's Finnish, and kind of a mouthful," he said once. "So I tend to just never say it." On a very rare occasion does Tino get angry. He has certain pet peeves that really just drive him up a wall, and he will snap rather quickly. No one has ever seen him get angry, but he has talked about it in his routines several times. He claims to get very violent and that he reverts back to speaking Finnish, and all he can bring himself to do is yell and curse and break stuff. "It's not exactly the best time to be around me," Tino added with a laugh at the end of a story. Pre-existing Work Tino has three of his routines on CD, and one DVD of a live performance. He has done two tours, once in the Eastern States and again in the West. Trivia *Tino has extremely bad luck, and it follows him wherever he goes. *Tino loved kids, and small animals; he owns a small white dog named Hanatamango